


Unheimlich

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Interrogation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've heard of my habit of acquiring other lords' officers, I take it?" Cao Cao says, watching the silent young man with obvious amusement. "Perhaps you fear you're in danger of being stolen away?"</p>
<p>The feelings welling up inside him are suddenly too much, too confusing, entirely too strange for Nagamasa to endure. Excusing himself abruptly, mumbling some nonsensical excuse, the young man rushes as fast as he can away from Cao Cao and from his conflicting urges, as if chased by demons every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheimlich

The night air is cool against Nagamasa's face. As he looks up at the moon, full and as beautiful as ever, he could almost forget that this is not his world. The sight captivates him, drawing him in with its serenity, and he loses himself in thought so deeply that when a firm hand clasps his shoulder, the touch drives a gasp of surprise from his lips. "Brother…" He murmurs, embarrassed, and turns to face the older man. But the figure standing before him is not Nobunaga; the hand resting on his shoulder belongs to the lord of Wei. "Oh! My apologies, I thought you were…"

"Did you, now?" Cao Cao laughs, and his hand squeezes the young man's shoulder gently. "Perhaps I should have expected such nerves from the brother-in-law of the Demon King."

Nagamasa should reply, pleasantly and politely, but the words just won't come. Every similarity between Cao Cao and Nobunaga is like a lit fuse inside him, burning more and more rapidly with each moment, summoning desires that should be private. Every difference between the two lords is another reminder that those desires are meant for someone else, that Nagamasa is behaving like a beast in heat, provoked by the merest hint of dominance and power. His body and his mind seem to be at war with each other, pulling him this way and that, urging him to run away and at the same time exhorting him to stay, to find out exactly what the lord of Wei wants with him.

"You've heard of my habit of acquiring other lords' officers, I take it?" Cao Cao says, watching the silent young man with obvious amusement. "Perhaps you fear you're in danger of being stolen away?"

The feelings welling up inside him are suddenly too much, too confusing, entirely too strange for Nagamasa to endure. Excusing himself abruptly, mumbling some nonsensical excuse, the young man rushes as fast as he can away from Cao Cao and from his conflicting urges, as if chased by demons every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

"Brother, I know you've ordered me to go and assist the Wei forces, but I think I should be deployed elsewhere. Perhaps I could reinforce Sun Quan's troops instead?"

Nobunaga's laughter is brief and rich. "Oh? You find a young tiger more appealing than an old phoenix, do you?"

"N-no, it's not that…" The young man shakes his head and looks away, reluctant to meet Nobunaga's gaze. "I just thought it might be a more effective use of my troops."

"You cannot deceive me so easily, boy." The older man smiles slightly, and the sight frightens Nagamasa more than any sharp words could. "Remember, the alliance between Wei and the Oda is as important now as the bonds between the Oda and the Azai."

"Yes, brother." The implication is clear, and Nagamasa finds his face burning with embarrassment as he bows his head.

"See if you can emulate Ichi's strength." Nobunaga grips the young man's chin in one hand, forcing his head up. "Go and take what you want."

The words are like a door opening within Nagamasa, as if his hesitation and fear have been swept away by a raging wind. He nods, and meets Nobunaga's eyes unflinchingly this time. "Yes, brother."

 

* * *

 

"Wait a moment, Nagamasa."

The young man freezes in place at the sound of Cao Cao's voice, feeling much less bold now that he has left the relative safety of Nobunaga's company. The last of the other officers drift out of the meeting room in twos and threes, some nodding a brief goodbye to Nagamasa and some simply raising an eyebrow at his panicked expression, until he is finally left alone with the older man.

Cao Cao stands behind him, and that firm hand takes hold of his shoulder again. "What do you say to a game of Go? I normally play against Xiahou Dun, of course, but he's otherwise occupied tonight. Why don't you take his place?"

Nobunaga's instructions echo in the young man's mind, and the genuine need to strengthen this alliance lends an irresistible sheen of obligation to the desire already simmering in him. "Yes," he nods, sounding much more resolute than he feels. "I'd like that very much, Lord Cao Cao."

The older man guides him, one hand pressed to the small of Nagamasa's back all the while, steering him into the depths of the Wei encampment. Nagamasa allows himself to be led, silent and lost in thought as he walks; there are so many questions, so many unknowns, so many risks involved in what he's doing, and it's precisely that mixture of strangeness and uncanny familiarity which makes this all so appealing. When they arrive at Cao Cao's quarters, Nagamasa finds he recalls little of the journey. He might as well have been spirited there in his sleep.

Cao Cao shows him into what seems to be a combination of parlour and study, decorated with a sparseness that surprises Nagamasa after the excesses of his brother's tastes. A Go table sits at the side of the room, and as he looks at it Nagamasa can clearly picture Cao Cao and his fearsome right-hand man sitting at it, playing with all the ferocity he's seen them display in battle. In fact, being a spectator to such a match sounds infinitely more comfortable to Nagamasa than actually participating, and he finds himself cursing Xiahou Dun for his absence. Mildly disgruntled, and unsure quite what to do with himself, the young man begins to move towards the table; in the absence of any actual knowledge about the protocol Cao Cao expects, attending to the game first and foremost seems like the safest bet.

"Nagamasa." The older man laughs, grabbing hold of him before he can take a second step. "Did you really think I invited you here to play games?"

Unfazed by Cao Cao's directness, and being quite used to Nobunaga's own distaste for lengthy preambles, Nagamasa simply leans into the older man's touch and shakes his head. "No, not really."

Cao Cao's hand makes its way down across the young man's back to the curve of his rear, gripping and squeezing it roughly enough to drive a little muffled whimper of pleasure from Nagamasa's lips. The older man laughs softly. "And you seem like such an innocent boy, at first glance."

"I'm not innocent." Nagamasa begins to unfasten his shirt, holding Cao Cao's gaze as his fingers work over its fastenings, and lets the garment fall to the floor. Every mark adorning his throat and chest is bared for the older man to see, telling the story much more clearly and concisely than Nagamasa ever could in words. His skin is dappled with old scars and livid bruises, with scratches and bites and welts that no-one could mistake for mere military punishment. "Not anymore, at least, Lord Cao Cao."

"The price of marrying into a demon's family?" The older man's fingers drift over the bruises curving across Nagamasa's collarbone, and then up to his throat. "Or a pleasant bonus?"

"Both."

Cao Cao's grip tightens slightly, and his fingertips press firmly against the worst of the bruises. The echo of the bruises' origin ripples through Nagamasa, bringing with it the same insistent ache of desire, the same taut knot of need inside him. A shiver ripples through Nagamasa's flesh as Cao Cao's gaze washes over him, prickling at the young man's skin like an icy breeze,.

"Such a keen sense of duty, and such an appetite for suffering." Cao Cao says, and Nagamasa is unsure whether he's being praised or mocked. "You'd do almost anything for Nobunaga, wouldn't you?"

His mind is full of vivid images, of all the things he's already done, of all the things Nobunaga has promised and threatened him with in the future, and the young man is slow to reply. "Yes," he says finally. "I think I would."

"And I imagine he's ordered you to do many things a less devoted brother would have baulked at, hasn't he?" Cao Cao's tone is jovial, as if he were casually chatting with a favoured subordinate. When Nagamasa meets his gaze, however, the young man finds not joviality but menace in those dark eyes. "Perhaps you'd even agree to insinuate yourself into my camp, hoping to bring your brother information about my plans?"

Cao Cao's eyes are fixed on Nagamasa's face now, stony and cold, and the young man stammers under the weight of the sudden accusation. "N-no!" He protests, frightened by the older man's abruptly changing moods and embarrassed by the knowledge that in fact, had Nobunaga instructed him to do just that, Nagamasa would certainly have played the role of spy for him. What else could he do?

Tight fingers twist in Nagamasa's hair, yanking his head back. "Are you denying that you're here on Nobunaga's orders, boy?"

"No!" Nagamasa's cry is jarringly loud against the deep quiet of the evening. "My brother knows I'm here, and he approves, but the only order he gave me was to maintain the alliance between the two of you—"

"We once caught one of Nobunaga's men spying in our camp." Cao Cao interrupts, talking over him as if the young man hadn't said a word. "Do you know what happens to enemies caught in my territory, Nagamasa?"

The grip on the young man's hair is suddenly released, and Nagamasa drops heavily to his knees. "Y-yes…"

"Do you? I doubt it." The older man's laughter is cold and abrupt. "I gave the spy over to Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei, and that was the last I heard of the matter."

Of course Cao Cao wouldn't personally punish a suspected spy, of course it would be his men who dealt with the prisoner. Nagamasa chides himself for imagining otherwise. Yet even the thought of being taken captive and left in the hands of Cao Cao's men excites him as much as it frightens him, setting Nagamasa's heart pounding in his chest and his flesh aching to be touched, whether with the cruel hand of punishment or not.

"Confess now, and perhaps I'll be inclined to show you mercy." The older man's tone is utterly cold, and Nagamasa struggles to believe him capable of mercy, at least to those he suspects of treachery. "Admit your real motives, boy. Don't test my patience."

"I'm not here to spy for my brother! I'm only here because I wanted—" Nagamasa falters, his eyes beginning to blur with tears. "Because I wanted—" He stops, falling short of the boldness he needs to display, and stares up helplessly at Cao Cao.

"You wanted _what_ , boy?"

Letting his gaze fall back down to the floor at Cao Cao's feet, he mumbles his reply. "…You."

The older man grabs hold of Nagamasa's hair, yanking him forward roughly. "What was that?"

Cao Cao's grip on his hair is tight enough that the young man can't help but whimper in pain, and his voice is taut and hoarse when he finally repeats himself. "You," Nagamasa says, louder now but no less embarrassed. "I wanted you, Lord Cao Cao."

Cao Cao laughs, and shoves the young man's head down roughly. "Then get to work, boy."

He can feel the hardness of the older man's cock pressing against his cheek, its warmth seeping through the thick folds of Cao Cao's robes, and Nagamasa allows his mouth to be guided down along the length of it, murmuring half-hearted little protests as his lips are crushed against the rich fabric. With his brother, Nagamasa would have let his protests flow freely, knowing that Nobunaga enjoyed and understood their meaning; with Cao Cao, the young man finds himself embarrassed of his own tendencies, of his trembling hands and hammering heartbeat, of the blushes and tears he can already feel welling up inside him.

"How many times have you imagined this, Nagamasa?" The hand gripping the young man's hair tightens, forcing his head back. "How many nights have you lain awake in Nobunaga's camp, picturing exactly what I'd do to you, when you finally found yourself at my mercy?"

He tries to answer, but the words desert him, and all Nagamasa can do is whimper a weak denial against the older man's lap.

"Perhaps you've even harboured those thoughts while serving your brother?"

At this, Nagamasa can't help but cry out in protest. The accusation is mortifyingly embarrassing and entirely true. The young man's cheeks burn with shame, and he pushes away from Cao Cao as if he can somehow escape the humiliation just by turning his face away from that insistent gaze. A rich, cruel laugh fills the air, and firm hands grip Nagamasa's shoulders, pulling him back.

"No, I won't let you run away that easily…" Cao Cao smiles down at him, with all the leisurely menace of a hunter toying with his prey. "I asked you a question, boy. You've thought of this often, haven't you?"

"No! Never!" Nagamasa cries, sounding as unconvinced by his own words as Cao Cao seems to be.

"Liar." Cao Cao brings his the back of his hand down hard across Nagamasa's face, and the young man reels back with a cry. "Nobunaga must have done a superlative job of corrupting you, if the once noble and virtuous Nagamasa can lie so easily now."

Cao Cao hauls Nagamasa to his feet and shoves him through the doorway behind him. The young man stumbles into the adjoining room, deeply grateful for the pillows scattered across the floor, which soften his landing perfectly as he falls to his knees again. Lying on his stomach, sprawling limply across the cushions like a cast-off toy, he braces himself for the older man's touch; as young as he is, Nagamasa knows this routine well, and all that remains for him to do is to yield gracefully to Cao Cao's approach. The familiarity of the role is reassuring, and his excitement is wrapped now in the warm glow of comfort.

"Lord Cao Cao…" He murmurs, holding still as he feels the pillows shifting under the older man's weight, the warmth of Cao Cao's body behind him.

Firm, rough hands unfasten Nagamasa's trousers and push the fabric aside as if it were nothing. "Please…" He says, his voice barely more than a whisper that trails off into a faint moan of hunger. The curt laugh he receives in response startles Nagamasa, as sharp and chastising as a slap in the face.

"Save your pleas for someone else." Cao Cao wrenches the young man's arm up behind his back, viciously hard, and brings his other hand down to rest on Nagamasa's exposed rear. "You won't get even a sliver of satisfaction until you answer me honestly, boy."

One fingertip slides, warm and wet, along the cleft of Nagamasa's ass. The first jolt of pleasure surges through him, and with it comes a vicious gnawing hunger, an ache that blazes through his body and forces a pathetic moan of need from his lips.

"I could keep you like this all night, Nagamasa." Cao Cao says, his voice soft and low. "Until you confess every one of the lewd thoughts you're so loath to acknowledge."

That tormenting fingertip circles the edge of Nagamasa's ass, stroking and rubbing at him incessantly but never quite dipping inside, and no matter how the young man twists and fidgets beneath him, Cao Cao seems determined to deny him even the slightest penetration.

"Tell me, boy, and I'll give you what you want."

"But I… I can't, there's nothing to tell…" Nagamasa spreads his legs wide, eagerly enough to make it clear that whatever modesty his tongue possesses isn't shared by the rest of his body, and squirms back against the older man's hand. "Please, I can't… Please, just…"

"Is that really the best the brother of the Demon King can do?" Cao Cao flips the young man onto his back, pinning him there with a hand around Nagamasa's throat. The bruises beneath Cao Cao's fingers throb and burn again, tormented effortlessly by that cruel touch, as the older man continues.  "Nobunaga didn't send you here to just to play the helpless ingénu, did he? Are you really going to disappoint not only me, but _him_ , too?"

His brother's name opens the floodgates, and he can no longer hold his tongue. The words come spilling out of Nagamasa, fast and breathless, as clumsily honest as if wine rather than lust has loosened his tongue. He tells Cao Cao everything, every detail of his fantasies: the simple longing to taste the older man's come, to feel that hard cock fucking his throat, to feel himself choking around the shaft of it; the yearning to be pinned down and fucked in the most embarrassing positions he could imagine, to feel Cao Cao's cock driving into him again and again, mercilessly and brutally, until Nagamasa's cries and moans can be heard throughout the camp; and mostly humiliating of all, the desire to be fucked by both his brother and Cao Cao together, to be made the plaything of both men, to be to be shared and passed around like a mere toy, used in every conceivable way and finally impaled on both lords' cocks at once, stretched and filled and ruthlessly fucked until his body can take no more.

Nagamasa gives voice to every fantasy that haunts him, and is rewarded for every confession with another stroke of Cao Cao's fingers, pushing gradually further and further into him with each thrust. At last his words run dry, and he stares up silently at the older man, waiting to be rebuked and humiliated for his depravity. Cao Cao merely seizes the young man's ankles and shoves his legs apart, sliding smoothly into position between Nagamasa's thighs. All of his confessions seem to be nothing more than entertainment to Cao Cao, perhaps not even that, and the older man's nonchalance is yet another humiliation added to the list of embarrassments keeping Nagamasa's face perpetually hot and his heart perpetually hammering in his chest. He begins to murmur another plea as Cao Cao's cock finally slides into him, but the other older man clamps a hand over his mouth before he can utter a word; having forced every secret desire from Nagamasa's lips, Cao Cao seems to have no intention of letting the young man speak again.

His fantasies are flimsy, insubstantial shadows next to the sensations overwhelming him now. The heat of the older man's body, the scent of wine and sweat and sex, the obscene sound of oil-slicked flesh on flesh, the relentless force of the hard cock pounding into him, all of it fills his senses with an abundance of stimulation . No matter how many times Nagamasa experiences this, the feeling is always a shock, always an overpowering deluge of sensation that threatens to drown him. He whimpers and moans against the hand gagging him, grateful now that his voice is stifled, unable to make anything but the most pathetic, desperate noises. His own cock aches to be touched, throbbing and swaying with each tremor of pleasure that pulses through him, but he keeps his palms pressed to the pillows beneath him. Touching himself unbidden while with Nobunaga would earn him sometimes punishment and sometimes reward; in Cao Cao's service, who knows what it would bring him?

Abruptly, the older man pulls back and hauls Nagamasa upright. Handling him as roughly as if he were a doll to be posed and thrown about, Cao Cao spins Nagamasa around and slams him up against the wall. One hand clamps over the young man's mouth again, gagging him firmly, and the other grips his waist hard enough to wring another pitiful, muffled cry from Nagamasa's lips. Leaning heavily against the wall, he braces himself against the merciless hammering of Cao Cao's hips, trembling under the force of the onslaught.

"If you're going to deal with yourself," the older man says, grabbing hold of Nagamasa's wrist and guiding his hand down roughly, "you'd better do it soon, boy."

Obeying without the slightest protest, Nagamasa finally closes his hand around the shaft of his own cock with a faint groan of gratitude. A few brief strokes are all it takes, and in moments the evening's torment and frustration is boiling over, wracking the young man with convulsion after shuddering convulsion. His sobs of pleasure are easily drowned out by the harsh groans of Cao Cao's satisfaction, and under the older man's brutal attentions Nagamasa feels like nothing more than an insubstantial wisp of a creature, weak and fragile and utterly powerless. Gripping Nagamasa's hair tightly, driving one last cry of pain from his lips, Cao Cao gives him a final savage thrust and pulls out.

Nagamasa sinks down slowly onto his side, gingerly lying down against the nearest heap of pillows, and tries to catch his breath. Cao Cao must be almost twice his age, and yet he seems barely fatigued at all. The older man pushes himself up to his feet and begins to dress briskly, as if they really had spent the evening playing no more strenuous a game than Go. Nagamasa watches though hazy eyes, grateful to be allowed at least a few moments to collect himself before he is inevitably thrown out.

"Nobunaga's foresight is impressive." Cao Cao says casually, fastening his robes. "He saw something in you that most men would overlook. You're fortunate to be in the service of one so perceptive."

"Thank you, Lord Cao Cao." Nagamasa's voice is faint and raw, and somewhat slurred by the exhaustion that seems to have hit him like a wall.

"See yourself out." Cao Cao begins to leave, but pauses at the doorway and glances back at the dazed young man. "And don't linger too long, boy; my men will be arriving soon, and if they were to find you here like this, well… Who knows what might happen?"


End file.
